1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an on-vehicle camera mounting structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a carrier device described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-151291 (JP 2013-151291 A) is known as a technology related to a mounting structure for mounting an on-vehicle camera on a vehicle window. The carrier device described in JP 2013-151291 A is provided with a carrier plate (bracket) that is able to be fixed to a vehicle-interior side of the window. The carrier plate supports an on-vehicle camera. A spring part arranged in the carrier plate applies force onto the on-vehicle camera in a direction away from the window.
In the related art, the spring part is interposed between the bracket and the on-vehicle camera, and a space between the bracket and the on-vehicle camera can be expanded. As the space is expanded, the on-vehicle camera is separated from the window. This makes the on-vehicle camera susceptible to light as disturbance from the vehicle interior because, for example, light traveling towards the window from an instrument panel and so on is reflected by the window on the on-vehicle camera more easily.